1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to bridge transportation systems, and in particular to a bridge structure and transportation system which employs pallets or trucks which are controlled to transport vehicles or containers across a bridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present design of road bridge transportation systems, automobiles are simply driven across the span of the road floor. However, there are other possible transportation systems that can be implemented on bridges, for example, the "piggy-back system" or car-train system" in which the vehicle, rather than being simply driven across the span of the road floor, is carried on the wagon of a train which transports many vehicles simultaneously. There have also been two newly developed and patented methods of accommodating the traffic systems of bridges that cross longer distances such as ocean straits or wide rivers:
1. A long or super long bridge which can sustain several traffic lanes (see Japanese PAT publication No. H3-80203). PA1 2. A lighter-weight bridge structure, engineered through the use of lighter and stronger materials (see Japanese PAT publication No. H4-143). PA1 1. To provide a longer span bridge which can accommodate a heavy traffic demand. PA1 2. To build a lighter bridge structure in order to reduce the number of bridge piers. PA1 3. To allow bicycles, motorcycles and pedestrians free access to the bridge floor.